Dont Jump
by CyanideSweet
Summary: Ella esta en la azotea, parada en la cornisa. El siente que esta cerca. "-No saltes... Si lo haces, saltaria contigo- dice el. -Me hiciste esperar mucho tiempo- contesta ella". Y se ven en los ojos del otro. Juntos, por siempre jamás. AxJ AU/TH. OneShot.


**Disclaimer: Algunas Frases y personajes de Meyer, Si. La idea es completa y absolutamente mia. Es el primer final feliz que escribo! Whoa! Enjoy It ;).**

* * *

** Don't Jump.**

On top of the roof  
The air is so cold and so calm  
I say your name in silence  
You don't weant to hear it right now

Ella esta en la azotea. Sube lentamente a la cornisa. Alguien dice su nombre en un susurro, pero esta demasiado lejos para escucharlo. Abraza su cuerpo con sus brazos, como si evitara que algo dentro de ella se rompa. Tiene frió.

The eyes of the city  
Are counting the tears falling down  
Each one a promise of everything  
You never found

Pasan los minutos, y la gente que pasa, observa la imagen de sus lagrimas caer contra el pavimento. Lagrimas de promesas rotas, lagrimas de sueños que no se cumplieron.

I scream in to the night for you  
Don't make it true  
Don't jump

Estan gritando por Ella. Todos le suplican que no salte. ¿No los oye?

The lights will not guide you through  
They're deceiving you  
Don't jump

Ella no era para el y el tampoco era para ella. Pero en su locura de ver su sueño destruido, quería saltar. _Debía_ saltar. Sus luces la engañaron. Le prometió el mundo y no pudo dárselo. No_ quizo _dárselo.

Don't let memories go  
Of me and you  
The world down there  
Out of view

Ellos no tenían recuerdos aún. Pero el sabia que algún dia la encontraría. Ella había perdido la esperanza. La esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde y ella había perdido todo. Quería saltar. _Debía _saltar. No cierres los ojos, gritan.

Please don't jump

You open your eyes  
But you can't remember what for  
The snow falls quietly  
You just can't feel it no more

Ella los abre. La gente se amontona para ver que sucede. Ella los ve, pero no siente nada. Su vida acabara de una forma u otra. Solo acelerara el proceso.

Somewhere up there  
You lost yourself in your pain  
You dream of the end  
To start all over again

Quiere terminar para volver a comenzar. Y si no hay un nuevo comienzo, tendría una eternidad por delante. ¿Estaría en paz?. No lo sabe.

I scream in to the night for you  
Don't make it true  
Don't jump

Estan gritando por ella. Todos le suplican que no salte. ¿No los oye?

The lights will not guide you through  
They're decieving you  
Don't jump

Sus luces la engañaron. El le prometió el mundo y no quizo dárselo. ¿Se tirara?, se preguntan las personas. Pero ella esta muerta y no los escucha.

Don't let memories go  
Of me and you  
The world is down there  
Out of view

Ella dejo ir sus memorias. Pero, a pesar de todo, nadie vendría a salvarla. Tiene miedo.

Please don't jump  
Don't jump

No saltes!, gritan. Pero a nadie le interesa realmente. No quieren cargar con el peso de ver una muerte.

I scream in to the night for you  
Don't make it true  
Don't jump

No gritan por Ella. Gritan de desesperación. ¿Hasta donde puede llegar el egoísmo de una persona?. Nadie podría detenerla. Esa no era la única forma.

The lights will not guide you through  
They're decieving you  
Don't jump

Ya nadie la engañara. Saltara. Pero tiene miedo.

Don't let memories go  
Of me and you  
The world is down there  
Out of view

Y el despierta por el alboroto. Se asoma por la ventana de su habitación y escucha a la gente gritar: No saltes! Se pone los vaqueros y una camisa. Sale de su apartamento dejando todo abierto y corre por las escaleras, hasta a llegar a la azotea. Y la ve, dulce e indefensa, parada en la cornisa del edificio.

Please don't jump  
Don't jump  
And if all that can't hold you back  
I'll jump for you

_-No saltes…, si lo haces, tendría que saltar contigo. _**(1)**_- _dice nervioso. No sabe como reaccionara. Ella voltea lentamente y se ven. Cada uno se encuentra en los ojos del otro y se dan cuenta. Eso es especial.

_-Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo.- _dice ella. Se baja de la cornisa, y se acercan lentamente, con los brazos estirados. Sus dedos se tocan suavemente y se abrazan. Esa es la primera vez que el se siente completo. Ese es el momento en el que ella recobra la esperanza.

_ -Lo siento, Alice-_ le susurra el, en el oído, mientras le acaricia el pelo. Y se sorprende. El no sabe por que dijo ese nombre, pero le salio del alma.

_-No importa, Jasper. Estaremos siempre juntos.- _contesta. Ella tampoco sabe por que dijo ese nombre, pero le salio del corazón.

El no se atemoriza ante las palabras. Se dio cuenta que esa extraña era la indicada. El había salvado su vida y ella le había traería alegría a la suya.

_-Por siempre Jamás- _contesta. Se abrazan aun más fuerte y se besan. Con cariño. Con amor.

Y el cielo llora de emoción. Bailan. Bailan una danza que solo ellos conocen, sin importarles nada. Por que el es especial. Por que ella es especial. Por que sin saberlo, siempre se buscaron, y hoy, por fin, dos corazones se encuentran.

* * *

**(1)**. Frase de Titanic, James Cameron, 1996.

_Cancion de Tokio Hotel: Dont Jump. _

_Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfrute escribirlo. Rewiews? Por favor! Quiero saber si soy buena con los finales felices :)_

_Los amoo (L) _

_·#· Sophiee._


End file.
